Casondrah Farsinger
"All this running around, well, it's getting me down... Just give me a pain that I'm used to!" '- 'Miss Casondrah Farsinger Casondrah Farsinger is a Farstrider. She was formerly in charge of running Halduron Brightwing's Cadet program for young would-be farstriders. Now a fully-fledged Ranger, Casondrah is working hard to leave a lasting impression on her superiors. Casondrah Farsinger was born in Fairbreeze village before the third war and is the daughter of Ranger Jenova Farsinger and her husband Farvyn Farsinger. As a child she was instructed by her parents and elders to fear and loathe the forest trolls of Zeb'Watha and Tor'Watha, who encroached on their High Elven territory. Members of her family and village who had served in the Second War saw an even greater threat to the south in the fallen Amani'shi empire's last hold of Zul'Aman, and Casondrah, like many other young High Elves, was forbidden to travel far for fear of capture. Her affinity with nature and passion for adventure grew despite the stifling restrictions placed upon her. As a teenager she excelled in marksmanship under the tutelage of her mother and was permitted to enter several shooting competitions, winning awards and even a commendation, bearing the seal of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Despite her achievements, her inability to venture far from Quel'thalas caused a deep resentment toward trolls, and she holds a lifetime grudge against all trolls, no matter their alignment. The Third War As the Death Knight Arthas Menethil approached Quel'thalas, the Farstriders sent a small league of rangers to assist in the evacuation of all villages in Eversong Woods. The scourge invaders were unrelenting in their approach, and although the majority of Fairbreeze Village was evacuated, Casondrah's mother Jenova stood in defense of the small township and was slain. Casondrah's father Farvyn, a civilian, was overcome with grief and disappeared from the evacuation party, and has not been seen since. Presuming her father dead and her homeland in need, Casondrah sought initiation into the Farstriders. After the destruction of the Sunwell, the remaining rangers took Casondrah in to the Farstrider Enclave, and began her training. Starved, cold, and grief-stricken, she nonetheless fought alongside the other Farstriders to clear the encroaching scourge from the Enclave. Despite her youth and her diminutive size, they lauded her bravery and quickly initiated her into their lower ranks. The Farstrider Initiates Youth Movement Casondrah, with permission from Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing, became a tutor and mentor for young Sin'dorei wishing to some day join the elite organization. She was instrumental in creating and promoting the Cadet Program, tirelessly recruiting and promoting across the Eversong Woods and in Silvermoon City. As a sheltered youth forced suddenly into battle with the ruthless scourge army, Casondrah lamented her lack of real world experience. Despite her upbringing by a military family, Casondrah had no tactical experience and no weapons instruction beyond shooting a bow. When asked for help by her superiors in implementing the program, she expressed her desire for the Cadet Program to be as thorough as possible; her hope was that all young Sin'dorei would be prepared to once again face great evils on the doorstep to their homeland. As such, the program was grueling, with many drop outs. Roadblocks to success Casondrah herself very nearly faced expulsion from the program after suffering a rash of personal problems in the last year of her training. After the tragic death of a very close acquaintance, she found herself unable to concentrate fully on her Ranger studies and field excurions. It led to an unfortunate incident whereby she was captured by Skullsplitter Trolls in Stranglethorn Vale. Despite internal memoranda and Silvermoon bulletins reporting on the incident favorably, Casondrah's superiors were not impressed with her performance. Believing that she was likely still too young and still too unbalanced to participate further, she was subjected to a forced hiatus from the program by senior Enclave members. After a period of twelve weeks it was decided that Casondrah had recovered from her troubles and would be reinstated into the program, albeit slowly. She quickly won over her superiors with a dazzling show of marksmanship and focus. Her tenacity had won them over. On her final season of training, she was awarded not only her position as a Farstrider, but a dazzling recurve bow fit for a true Marksman. Now a fully fledged Farstrider, Casondrah is seeking her own path in this world, away from the Enclave. Casondrah is petite, with raven black hair and soft, pale skin. Her hair is pulled back tightly in a bun so as to disguise a slightly knotted texture. Her fingernails are dirty and clipped very short. Her shapeless figure is clad in her Ranger's attire, a sign of her dedication to her training. Casondrah is an avid Beastmaster and owns several pets. Grimalkin Though initially unruly and difficult to control, Casondrah and Grimalkin are inseparable companions with a mutual love for one another. Caleb Casondrah's wolf-companion Caleb was rescued from the forests of Silverpine. As Casondrah prepared to leave the Eastern Kingdoms and make her journey into Kalimdor, she came across an injured and starving wolf that had been abandoned by its Worg-masters. Having fed and cared for him, Casondrah bonded with the wolf and named him 'Caleb'. Caleb is rarely shown by Casondrah in public, as his appearance is unsettling and intimidating to anyone but Casondrah. *Casondrah has taken a liking to the mystical city of Dalaran. *Her favored weapon is a lightweight recurve bow that she has named 'Firesong'. It was awarded to her at her graduation ceremony by the Enclave superiors. *Casondrah loves to sing. She will sing to herself all the time, in any place, and in any company. OOC information #I like pie. #I also like random RP. #Yes, this is a very young elf. Very wet behind those long years. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter